Passion for Life
}} Rick McCallum |writer = Reg Gadney Matthew Jacobs |starring = Corey Carrier Lloyd Owen Ruth de Sosa |music = |distributor = Paramount Pictures |released = September 18, 2000 |runtime = |budget = |rating = |canon = Television |location = |timeline = 1908 |preceded by = My First Adventure |followed by = The Perils of Cupid }} Passion for Life is the second film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It was edited from the episodes "British East Africa, September 1909" and "Paris, September 1908". Publisher's summary Young Indy and his family meet Theodore Roosevelt, former President of the United States, who is on safari in British East Africa (now known as Kenya). Roosevelt is on an official expedition sponsored by the Smithsonian Institution to collect specimens for the National Museum in Washington. One particular specimen eludes him, though; the Fringe-Eared Oryx, which at one time was plentiful, now seems impossible to find. Indy is determined to help the awe-inspiring Roosevelt. He befriends a Massai boy, Meto, and learns about the ecology chain from a Maasai elder. Indy discovers the essential balance that connects all living things in the African savanna, and is troubled by the early 20th Century practice of killing animals for display in museum as a means of conservation. Later, Indy then travels to Paris, to study the new artistic movements radically reshaping the artist scene. While the Louvre offers all sorts of staid classics, the "real" artists can be found living in some of the seamier -- and danger-filled -- corners of Paris. A young Norman Rockwell takes Indy into a bohemian café in Montmartre, where they see hot-headed artist Pablo Picasso and his quieter companion Georges Braques butting heads with an aging Edgar Degas. Picasso is determined to prove to the old guard Degas that he can paint as well as the former, and not single-handedly destroying the art scene as Degas claims. Appearances Individuals *Corey Carrier as Indiana Jones *Lloyd Owen as Henry Jones, Sr. *Ruth de Sosa as Anna Jones *Margaret Tyzack as Helen Seymour British East Africa *Isaac Senteu Supeyo as Meto *James Gammon as Theodore Roosevelt *Paul Freeman as Frederick Selous *Timothy Machin as Kermit Roosevelt *Edward Tudor-Pole as Richard Medlicot *Paul Birchard as Heller *Toby Stark as Loring *Frances Taylor as Norma *H. Lee Freeman as Selina *Jeffrey Pillars as Tom *Naini Ole Meshesh as Liabon *Johnson Paris *Danny Webb as Pablo Picasso *Jean Pierre Aumont as Edgar Degas *Lukas Haas as Norman Rockwell *Eric Viellard as Georges Braque *Nathalie Cardonne as Fernande Olivier *Robert Manuel as Henri Rousseau *Ivana Sprachalova as Gertrude Stein *Ludek Nesleha as Leo Stein *Ron Berglas as Kahnweiler *Armand Meffre as Police Inspector *Jean-Pierre Hutinet as Hotel Inspector *Craig Crosbie as Pimp #1 *Gary Whelan as Pimp #2 *Olga Michalkova as Prostitute *Jozef Ruzicka as Night Porter *Jirí Ruzicka as Waiter *Michaela Flenerova as Prostitute #1 *Jitka Sedlácková as Prostitute #2 *Tomás Hanák as Barman *Alice Dvorakova as Alice B. Toklas *Jirí Patocka as Old Keeper *Leonardo da Vinci *Louis Bleriot *Victor Hugo *Alphonso Rockwell Locations *British East Africa (Kenya) **Kirinyaga ***Kirinyaga safari camp ***Maasai village *France **Nice **Paris *** Louvre *** Puppet Theater *** Hotel Lepic *** Montmartre: **** Le Lapin Agile **** Art supply store **** Studio of Pablo Picasso and Georges Braque **** Restaurant with Can Can Dancer Revue **** Street Marketplace **** Cemetery Artifacts *"Degas" painting *"Picasso" drawing *''Mona Lisa'' Other *''Les Misérables'' Behind the scenes Edited from the episodes "British East Africa, September 1909" and "Paris, September 1908", there are some timing issues, as the bridging scenes (taking the boat from Africa to Nice and then taking the train to Paris) indicate that the adventures in British East Africa take place before the adventures in Paris. However, the original television episode date system has the African adventures taking place a year after the trip to Paris. The DVD uses both 1908 and 1909 in the label, however the next episode, The Perils of Cupid, is 1908 only. In the segment in East Africa, it is clearly stated that Indiana Jones is ten years old (making it 1909), while in Paris, his age is stated as about ten (perhaps a change from the original episode?). *In the original episode "British East Africa, September 1909", there is a scene near the beginning where Henry Sr. and his friend Medlicot exchange their college greeting a la Henry Sr. and Marcus Brody's exchange of the greeting in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. This scene was not included in Passion for Life. * "Africa was the most powerful experience. We got to shoot in the Maasai Mora and in the Tana River. There is just something that reaches very deep inside you that you tap into. There's something about -- not just the animal kingdom, but this unique balance of life that is absolutely perfection. It is an extraordinary continent. Once you get out of Nairobi, Kenya, life has not changed for a thousand years. It's incredible." -- Producer Rick McCallum. * "I particularly wanted the Kenya episode, because the idea of doing an ecological adventure story was very strong. Teddy Roosevelt is a great character, and the relationship between Indy and the Maasai boy was something that I knew I could write well, and I knew would be great. Also, it's interesting -- this story is about language as well. Whenever Indy travels, he tries to learn the language, and so you're talking about communication between two boys from totally different cultures -- how Indy learns from this boy and his world and how he manages to solve Roosevelt's problem... It seemed like an honest-to-goodness story -- one I would want to watch." -- Writer Matthew Jacobs. DVD Release The film was released on DVD in 2007 as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume One, The Early Years (Disc 2). The third disc contained six companion historical documentaries. DVD Chapters Chapter titles are not official, but merely an aid to navigating through the DVD. * 1: Paramount logo, Lucasfilm logo * 2: Title, opening credits, Train across Africa * 3: Arriving in camp; an encounter with Meto; meeting Theodore Roosevelt * 4: Dinner; A shooting lesson; Meeting Meto * 5: Watching animals with Meto; Lion encounter; Learning about conservation from Teddy Roosevelt * 6: Late-night checkers and lion; Meto and Indy go in search of the Oryx; Searching for Indy * 7: Indy returns to camp; Meto and Indy slip out at dawn. * 8: Indy and Meto find the Oryx; Indy leads Roosevelt to the Oryx; Breaking camp * 9: Boat to France * 10: Train to Paris; Parents departure * 11: At the Louvre with Norman Rockwell; Puppet show; * 12: At Le Lapin Agile: Degas and Picasso face off; At Picasso's studio; Miss Seymour calls the police * 13: Dinner with Picasso and Braques ends in a brawl; Lessons in Art on the street; Escape to the cemetery * 14: Indy and Norman outwit their pursuers; Indy's day of punishment and nighttime escape over the rooftop * 15: Picasso's party and Miss Seymour's interruption. * 16: For Sale: A Degas and a Picasso; Indy's parents return * 17: End Credits Companion Historical Documentaries * Theodore Roosevelt and The American Century * Ecology - Pulse of the Planet * American Dreams - Norman Rockwell and the Saturday Evening Post * Art Rebellion - The Making of the Modern * Edgar Degas - Reluctant Rebel * Braque & Picasso - A Collaboration Cubed External links * * * *Passion for Life Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 02